1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a voice messaging system which is capable of recording an incoming voice message from a calling party. More particularly, it relates to a voice messaging system which allows a caller to bypass the necessity of an incoming call ring signal to the voice messaging system of a called party and instead proceed directly to either the playing of an outgoing greeting message or directly to the recording of a message.
2. Background of Related Art
Voice messaging systems (e.g., telephone answering devices) are useful devices for the home or small office. A conventional telephone answering device operates on a single telephone line and answers an incoming call to an unused (i.e., on-hook) telephone after a desired number of rings. Typically the number of rings may be set, e.g., to allow automatic pickup of the telephone call after two (2) rings, after four (4) rings, after eight (8) rings, etc.
After the desired number of rings, a telephone line interface in the telephone answering device places the telephone line in an off-hook condition, then plays an outgoing greeting message to the caller. After the outgoing greeting message is completed, the calling party is finally allowed to record a voice message in voice message memory of the telephone answering device. The user of the telephone answering device may replay the recorded voice message at a later time.
FIG. 5 illustrates an exemplary conventional telephone answering device 11 capable of answering an incoming call on a telephone line 17 after a predetermined number of rings.
In particular, in FIG. 5, a telephone answering device 11 is connected to a telephone company central office 19 via a telephone line 17. A telephone line interface (TLI) 21 in the telephone answering device 11 interfaces with the telephone line 17.
The telephone answering device 11 further includes a controller 23, an alphanumeric keypad 29, a display 33 for showing the operations of the controller 23 and/or for displaying call related information if available in the telephone answering device 11.
The alphanumeric keypad 29 allows a user to select any function of the various conventional modes of operation, including the playback of voice messages stored in the telephone answering device 11.
A voice recorder/playback module 25 including a speaker 117 and a microphone 119 allow recording and playback of voice messages to and from voice message memory 27. The voice message memory 27 is preferably a suitable non-volatile memory, e.g., Flash memory.
The controller 23 can be any suitable processor, e.g., microprocessor, microcontroller, or digital signal processor (DSP), and controls the general operation of the telephone answering device 11.
The telephone line interface 21 provides the conventional isolation, DC and AC impedance, as required by typical telephone company standards. The telephone line interface 21 also provides a ring detect signal to the controller 23 based on the detection of an incoming ring signal on the telephone line 17.
The ring detect signal indicates ring signals received on the telephone line 17 to the controller 23. A ring setting switch 310 or similarly functioning device sets the required number of ring signals the telephone answering device 11 receives over the telephone line 17 before the telephone answering device will instruct the telephone line interface 21 to place the telephone line 17 in an off-hook condition. Preferably, the ring setting switch 310 will have a plurality of settings, e.g., requiring two (2) rings 302, requiring four (4) rings 304, or requiring eight (8) rings 306.
After a desired number of ring signals are detected by the controller 24, the telephone line interface 21 is caused to place the telephone line in an off-hook state. With the telephone line 17 in an off-hook condition, the controller 23 instructs the voice recorder/playback audio module 25 to play a pre-recorded outgoing greeting message stored in the voice message memory 27 to the calling party over the telephone line 17. Upon completion of the playback of the outgoing greeting message, the calling party is then finally allowed to record a voice message in the voice message memory 27 under the control of controller 23.
In some instances, the calling party may be aware or believe that the called party is not available, or may not want to bother the called party for a minor message. Instead, the calling party might only desire to record a voice message on the telephone answering device of the called party for playback at the called party's convenience. This may also be the case in a business setting where a receptionist or an office assistant answers the telephone for the called party. The caller may wish to simply record a message in the called party's voice messaging system instead of speaking with the receptionist. This technique may waste the caller's time by requiring the caller to explain to the receptionist the purpose of the call, and eventually allow the caller to record a voice message in the called party's voice messaging system anyway.
In any event, the number of ring signals required by a voice messaging system, or the use of a receptionist or office assistant, are conventionally under the control of the called party using the voice messaging system. Thus, the caller must conventionally wait through as many rings signals as are required by a called voice messaging system, or must speak with a receptionist, whether they want to or not. This may often result in wasted time on the part of the calling party.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a voice messaging system, e.g., a telephone answering device, which allows the calling party sufficient control to instruct the called voice messaging system to bypass a default ring signal setting and go either directly to the playback of an outgoing greeting message, or directly to recording a voice message.